A power transmission chain may loosen over time due to stretching of chain links or other components. This may be caused by normal operating conditions (e.g., due to typical wear and crack) and/or as a result of an external stress (e.g., due to excessive torque, jamming, temperature changes, etc.). However, a power transmission chain should maintain proper tension to prevent failure, such as engagement failure and/or excessive noise from vibrating chain links or teeth.
There are numerous devices that can be used to maintain tension in a power transmission chain system. Depending on the functionality of the system, tensioning devices may include, but are not limited to, hydraulic, pneumatic, and/or gravity-based tensioning devices. Many of these tensioners are externally attached to the system to keep it in working condition. This requires the addition of external add-on devices that tend to increase size and complexity of the system.
To avoid increased size and complexity of a power transmission chain system, there is a need for tensioning systems that can be integrated within the power transmission chain itself, rather than requiring the addition of external add-on devices.